


[翻译]Single and Looking

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Handsy Steve, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基用食指卡住杂志内页，翻回封面查看发行日期。杂志是新的，这个月刚上市。他飞快地翻回那篇文章。史蒂夫到底想找什么人？按照文章的说法，史蒂夫的真命天女应该聪明，无私，通晓时事，有幽默感。哦，他还钟情于高跟鞋和红唇。巴基重新读了遍文章，胃部不住翻搅。那当真是史蒂夫想要的吗？精致妆容和细高跟？有点煽情的故事，擅长制造误会的两个笨蛋超级士兵





	[翻译]Single and Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single and Looking (edited version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114230) by [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S). 



 

一记右勾拳冲着巴基的下巴袭来，他低下头，堪堪避过，拳头擦过汗湿的皮肤留下些微刺痛。他往右晃了晃，又往左摇了摇，勉强躲开另一记上勾拳。

“你动作慢了，老头子。”史蒂夫喘着气道。他摆好架势，冲着巴基的下巴空挥左拳。

“我手生了。”巴基气喘吁吁。他上前一步，左手往后收，右拳击中了史蒂夫的肺部，把他打回到围绳边。

拳击赛是史蒂夫的主意，他们位于华盛顿，托尼的史塔克大厦的健身房中。在巴基平安无事地度过了几个月的观察期之后，CIA判断他对国防安全构成的威胁较小，允许他在特定人员的陪同下出门活动。美国队长符合监控人的条件，他们也都需要释放压力。

史蒂夫用戴着拳击手套的双手抓住绳子，咳嗽了几声。刚刚那一击把他肺里的空气都打没了。

“你还好吗？我还放水了，哥们。”巴基摘下手套，把他的头发扎好。狠狠打中史蒂夫的机会可不多，所以他把双手搁在屁股上，尽情享受此刻的荣光。

“我刚刚走神了。”史蒂夫还在平复呼吸。

“你可不能走神。那会要了你的命。”巴基说，他不太情愿地承认，自己此刻的专注度也介于青少年和磕糖磕高了的三岁小孩之间。史蒂夫的动作优美又严谨，让巴基着迷。他并非一直如此。年少时，史蒂夫打架更多是靠虚张声势，没有太多真本事，胡乱挥舞的拳头，摇摇晃晃的手臂和强有力的出拳，但打空的次数总比打中来得多。现在，他的打法是经过冷静计算过的，镇定而自信，让巴基很是欣赏。每个动作都经过精确计量，每一次出拳，每一个闪避都是为了充分利用体力，动作干净漂亮又高效。史蒂夫身上力量与优雅的完美融合扰乱了他，让他无法专心思考。

“相信我，我知道这会要了我的命，”史蒂夫挑起一个略带自嘲的笑，“上次我们对打，你还在出任务。字面意义。”

巴基笑了。他掀起背心擦汗，露出湿滑的，起伏着的腹部：“航母上？那次我也放水了。”

史蒂夫的目光掠过巴基裸露的肚子，又飞快地回到巴基脸上。他发现自己赤裸裸的目光被巴基尽收眼底，蓝眼睛闪过促狭的神情。“再来？”他说，试图用无辜的笑容掩饰方才的不检点。想要自证清白却以失败告终。

巴基的心跳加快了。“我觉得你不行。”他挑衅道，知道史蒂夫会咬钩，因为他总是会咬钩，特别是巴基就是诱饵的时候。这是他们熟知的游戏，是巴基珍藏的回忆。小心腼腆的挑逗，惊心动魄的追逐，难逃一劫的捕获，食髓知味的投降。他期待地舔了舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫的双眼闪着光：“在你说’开始’之前，我就能放倒你。”

“这算威胁还是承诺？”巴基尽量保持严肃，可是有对面的史蒂夫一直像个拿着弹弓、心怀不轨的捣蛋学童一般望着他笑，他可认真不起来。

“噢，是承诺，”史蒂夫答道。他快速又自然地推开了绳子，和巴基脚对脚站着，“说到做到。”说话时，被欲望染成深色的双眼望向巴基的嘴唇。

他们身后，健身房大门嘎吱一声开了。史蒂夫反射性地向后一退，但巴基抓住了他的T恤。“你要去哪儿？不是要再来？”他灰色的瞳孔困惑地放大了。

“不是现在。”史蒂夫轻声道。巴基泄了气，放开手。他不知道来者是谁，但他已经恨透了这个人。

“希望没打扰你们，”娜塔莎的声音从健身房另一边响起。高跟靴子的声音渐渐近了，“因为那就太棒了。”

“你确实有点儿打扰。”巴基满心失望地嘟囔着。当然是娜塔莎。他漫不经心地瞧了她一眼，把手套扔到了垫子上。她的时机一如既往地差，这同激怒巴基一样，是她的乐趣。老天，她一有机会就要乐此不疲地逗弄每个人，可巴基的雷区大得多，也更艳丽，比其他人的更容易触到。她喜欢让他气恼，看着他在原地闷闷不乐地打转。史蒂夫曾指出，如果巴基无视她的挑衅，她可能也就消停了，但巴基从来没法无视。

“不，没有。没关系，”史蒂夫露出了美国头号公民式的微笑，“我们只是在做拳击练习。”

“巴恩斯，”她问候道，尾音上扬。她勾起嘴角，“你……出了很多汗。”她把目光转回史蒂夫，补充。“我有事找你，要是你有空的话。”

“当然，小娜，”史蒂夫说，“你想楼上说吗？”

“当然，”她说，皱了皱鼻子，“这里闻起来像是睾丸素炸开了。”

“我去更衣室，等会儿楼上见。”巴基对史蒂夫说，故意不睬娜塔莎。他把手套扔回肩上，转身离开。不管他们要讨论什么，都与他无关，他也不介意。真的。现在，他更想在史塔克崭新的健身房更衣室里留下一个拳印作为发泄。

“需要人帮你擦背吗？”娜塔莎把手搁在屁股上，望了巴基一眼。

“这算提议吗？”他当然希望不是。

“你想吗？”巴基顿时停住脚步。

巴基回头望了一眼史蒂夫，后者脸上还挂着那该死的大大的英雄式微笑，然后向娜塔莎丢了一记眼刀。“不，”他继续往前走，“我要等更好的。”

娜塔莎沙哑地笑了。“谢了，巴恩斯，回绝得真干脆。”

“又不是第一次了。”巴基回头道。

“噢，脾气真大，”她对史蒂夫扬了扬眉，拉住了他的胳膊，“来吧。我有个提案。”

 

~*~

 

巴基脱掉汗湿的运动装，换上干净的短袖T恤和短裤，闷闷不乐地在柜子前的长椅上一屁股坐下。刚刚到底怎么回事？史蒂夫一听见有人进来，就像被踩到尾巴的猫一样往后闪开了他。这很怪，好像什么平行世界才会发生的事，英雄们被邪恶的双子绑架了……被什么焦躁易怒的双子。史蒂夫或许在某些问题上观念保守，但在对巴基动手动脚这件事上，他可毫无保留。毫不含糊。他们在家时，任何身体接触都会演变成没完没了的爱抚，对方的热情足以让街头拉客的男女羞红了脸。尽管巴基总是抱怨，但他其实很喜欢精力旺盛的史蒂夫。史蒂夫对他的注目让他感觉自己是被需要的，是特别的，更何况他已经很久没有这种感觉。也许这就是为什么这个午后让巴基这么失望。健身房的那家伙是谁，他把毛手毛脚的史蒂夫怎么了？

 

~*~

 

华盛顿的史塔克大厦由旧厂房改造而成，就在城南。地下室是健身房，实验室和车间，一层是办公室，顶楼有好几间奢华的公寓。按托尼的说法，这些公寓都是现代都市风格。在巴基看来，这些装饰不过是些光彩夺目的，夸大其词的狗屎罢了。朽木不可雕也，这话没错。他踏出电梯，走进了娜塔莎和克林特近几周暂住的公寓。线条硬朗的家居设计，深色的实木家具，金属刷面和闪光的玻璃。在他看来还是太浮夸了。有点则是免费wifi和可以随意使用复仇者的那些设施。为了免费健身房的特权，他可以勉强忍受华而不实的装修风格。

克林特·巴顿坐在沙发上，头埋在一本杂志里。巴基进门时，他抬了抬头，又继续沉浸在文章里。

“’武器与箭’的最新刊？”巴基冲着克林特点了点头。他把包丢在门口，也在沙发上坐下了。

克林特望着巴基。“不，我在看园艺杂志。这次和小娜回家，我打算种点草药。百里香，迷迭香。或许再种点薄荷。我还没想好。”

巴基耸了耸肩，他可想不出比埋头种植盆栽植物更无趣的事了，不过大家都有自己的消遣方法。而如果克林特喜欢和娜塔莎这样的带刺玫瑰在一起的话，好吧，这也充分证明了他们各异的审美。“史蒂夫在哪儿？我来找他。”

“在厨房和小娜谈。她想让他这周末陪她出席慈善活动。”

“你不去？”巴基转身面对克林特。

“不是我的菜，”克林特用食指点了点耳朵，“我在人多的地方听力不好，就算戴着助听器，而且我的舞步就像个白人男孩。1997年出产的。”

巴基的舞步来自1943年，所以他保持沉默。

他们面前的咖啡桌上堆满了各式各样的杂志。巴基随意翻找着，被一本女性杂志吸引了，封面上的史蒂夫露出迷人的笑颜。 _美国的黄金单身汉，154页！_ 标题如此呐喊着。巴基把它从那叠杂志里抽出来，翻到文章那页。

严格来说，这并不能算文章，只是五页没穿上衣的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的相片的堆砌罢了。赤膊的史蒂夫趴在泳池边，赤膊的史蒂夫倚在一棵树旁，赤膊的史蒂夫穿着围裙站在厨房里。巴基哼了一声。厨房？好像他们很懂似的。最后一页罗列着各种信息和数据。 _生日：7月4日。身高：1.93米。感情状态：单身，择偶中。_

巴基用食指卡住杂志内页，翻回封面查看发行日期。杂志是新的，这个月刚上市。他飞快地翻回那篇文章。史蒂夫到底想找什么人？按照那篇文章的说法，史蒂夫的真命天女应该聪明，无私，通晓时事，有幽默感。哦，他还钟情于高跟鞋和红唇。巴基重新读了遍文章，胃部止不住地翻搅。那当真是史蒂夫想要的吗？精致妆容和细高跟？他小心地卷起那本杂志，走回门口，把它塞回了他的背包。

从门口的位置，巴基可以看到厨房的景象。史蒂夫说的什么话似乎触到了娜塔莎的笑点，她仰起头大笑着。史蒂夫的手虚搭在她的腰上，也笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。很亲密的姿势，是亲近朋友的表现。相当亲近的朋友。假如巴基足够坦诚，他就会承认他们两个看上去很般配，史蒂夫那邻家男孩的帅气长相和娜塔莎那种慵懒的美……加上红唇……和高跟鞋。

史蒂夫转过头，看到了巴基。“嘿！你收拾好了？”他亲昵地捏了捏小娜的肩。

巴基眨眨眼：“就等你了。”

 

~*~

 

回家的路途平静无波，除去史蒂夫做到了在不惹恼任何一位司机的情况下开回了家，巴基认为这本身就值得庆贺。史蒂夫走上他们的小屋的阶梯，不住地兴高采烈地说着出来健身有多好，巴基现在能出门了有多棒，还有他们晚餐要吃些什么。

巴基什么都没听进去。他的大脑嗡嗡作响，充斥着史蒂夫是单身，还在寻找显然不是他的对象这个事实。刚一进门，巴基便从史蒂夫身旁走过，径直去往卧室收拾东西去了。

史蒂夫跟在他身后，还在喋喋不休。“我觉得晚餐可以做墨西哥烤肉。”他靠在卧室门框上说。

巴基停住动作，给了史蒂夫一个不悦的眼神。现在他们到家了，喜欢动手动脚的史蒂夫又回归了。所谓的“我想做晚餐”这种废话对史蒂夫来说就意味着“你做晚餐，我站在你身后，欣赏你的屁股”。一般情况下，巴基乐于配合，哪怕他花在做饭上的时间比打掉史蒂夫手的时间多得多，但今晚他没这个心情。“你做饭吧。我要收拾背包。”

史蒂夫扬了扬眉，但他还是点点头，往厨房走去。

巴基叹了口气，把杂志从背包里拿出来，翻到那篇文章。白纸黑字写得分明：单身，择偶中。看到几个字的痛楚丝毫不比初见时少。

他走进厨房，鸡肉在平底锅里嘶嘶作响。史蒂夫边哼歌边切着甜椒和白洋葱。

“我就知道，”巴基说，“你还是能自己做点吃食。”

史蒂夫回头瞥他一眼：“我当然能行。难道在你回来之前我就靠外卖为生吗？”

“好吧，是啊，我是这么想。”巴基倚在他身后的橱柜上，看着史蒂夫准备食材。他宽阔的肩膀随着每一次用刀而起伏，巴基不得不承认欣赏别人的后背的确吸引力十足，“说实话，我以为有人帮你做饭。”

史蒂夫放下刀，转身面向巴基，面带不解。“你怎么会那么想？我会自己烧水，煎鸡蛋，做鸡肉卷。简单的东西。只是没你厨艺好，巴克。”

“不，我是说……”巴基用鼻子缓缓呼出一口气，“我想会有什么特别的人。你知道。比如一个姑娘。”涂着红唇，穿着高跟鞋的姑娘。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，飞快地给锅里的鸡肉翻个面。“没空约会。神盾局每周都有新任务。我很难认识别人。不是说小娜没有一直在帮我介绍。她是一心多用的好手。一边击倒敌人，一边牵线搭桥，对小娜来说是家常便饭。”

面对史蒂夫一笔带过的约会史，巴基才不买账。他挑衅般地抬起下巴。“你不会真要告诉我佩姬·卡特是你最后一个约会的人吧。”

“不，但她是我最后一个真正的女朋友。我约过几个女孩。但没什么进展。很难和比你年轻七十岁的人产生感情。”他把蔬菜倒进平底锅，和鸡肉混在一起。

“可你和莎伦约过会，对吗？”

“一两次。她很不错，但我们更适合做朋友。而现在你把我的时间都用光了，”史蒂夫冲他眨了眨眼，“为什么要问这些？”

巴基犹豫了一瞬。“不知道。就是好奇。我不太了解你醒来之后都经历过什么。”

“复仇者联盟和我一起炸毁了纽约，”史蒂夫用小铲子挖了一条鸡肉，拿出来，“尝尝看怎么样。”

巴基吹了几下，吃掉。“太淡了，”他皱起脸，“你放了什么调料？”

“调料？”史蒂夫一脸空白地回望巴基。

“让开。我敢发誓你是故意的。”巴基握了握拳。他翻找调料柜，拿出好几个调料瓶。

史蒂夫靠在对面的橱柜上，挑起嘴角。“好了，我干嘛故意呢？”他说，目光牢牢锁定在巴基的屁股上。

“我怎么知道。”巴基面无表情。他把各色调料依次撒进去，充分搅拌。

史蒂夫从身后贴近他，一只手环在他腰上，另一只手往下滑，裹住他的屁股。“让我给你点提示。”他在巴基耳边轻声道。

巴基给了史蒂夫的肋骨一肘。“别动，要烧糊了。”

“我们可以叫外卖，”史蒂夫回道，一边捏着巴基的屁股，毫无退开的意思，“我更想和你在一起。”

巴基火冒三丈。他在史蒂夫的臂弯里转过身，把他往后推了一把。“真的？你今天下午可不想和我在一起。健身房门一开，你当场就恐慌了。”

史蒂夫的唇不悦地抿起。“不是那样的，巴基。”

“那你告诉我是怎样，史蒂夫。”巴基试图表现得足够冷静，但他藏不住勃发的怒意。

“我想有点自己的隐私，”史蒂夫静静地说，“关于我的一切都是公开的，散布在网络上，被大书特书。没必要让大家知道我所有的生活细节和我身边的人，就连小娜也一样，我不想把这些公之于众。你明白吗？”

巴基咬着自己脸颊内侧的肉。史蒂夫的解释合情合理，可是……可是什么？他想要什么？像女士一样被求爱？烛光晚餐，电影，和门前的告别吻？想做史蒂夫的男朋友？太煽情，太浪漫了。巴基讨厌煽情，浪漫，和与之相关可笑的一切。“是啊，你说得对。”他承认了，但他的胃部还是失望地打起了结。

史蒂夫又露出了愉快的微笑。“很好，我有那么一会儿还以为我们要在厨房打起来呢。”

巴基翻了个白眼，专注于平底锅。“最好不要。这里有刀，我不择手段。”

“我知道你会的，”史蒂夫笑着说，“我把盘子拿出去。”

“好。”巴基说，但他已经没了胃口。

 

~*~

 

第二天一早，巴基与往常一般醒来，史蒂夫的胳膊搭在他的腰上，鼻子埋在他的长发间，温暖的胸膛抵在他背上。他大声打了个哈欠。史蒂夫哼了一声，贴得更近了。一股战栗感窜过巴基的脊柱，汇聚在他的腹股沟间。

“你醒了？”史蒂夫对着巴基的后颈嘟囔。

“差不多。”他身上的某个部位绝对清醒了。

史蒂夫的手指沿着他的臀部滑下，钻进了他的内裤里。“嗯，是醒了。”

巴基想要反抗。他们昨晚的交涉之后，他告诉自己他不想再被这么上下其手了。可是当史蒂夫的大手在那里收紧，他还是急促地喘了一口气，把屁股向前顶去，他所有的异议都消失殆尽，就好像冬日早晨的一口哈气一样。

“你想要吗？”史蒂夫靠在巴基的脖子上，轻轻咬着他的耳垂。

“你觉得呢？”巴基咬紧牙说。史蒂夫沿着他的阴茎缓慢滑动的手让拒绝不再是备选项。再撸动几下，思考也不可能了。

“我觉得你想要我，就和我想要你一样，我觉得邻居们需要耳塞。我觉得床架最好是钢筋做的。”史蒂夫在他耳边低声道。

巴基闭上眼睛，软绵绵地陷进被子里。老天，史蒂夫那低沉性感的声音对他的影响可太大了。深切的，痛苦的影响，让他化作一滩欲望的混合物。史蒂夫不停地评论着巴基的小洞有多紧，他会多快让他射出来，他恳求的样子又有多火辣。巴基迫不及待地扭动着。史蒂夫把他的T恤拉过胸部，凉凉的空气打在巴基的小肚子上。柔软的嘴唇一路向下，搅动他的肚脐眼，又亲吻他臀骨的曲线。巴基的双手紧握成拳，攥紧了他脑袋下面的枕头，直到它变成一团皱巴巴的棉花。

史蒂夫拽下了巴基的内裤，把它丢在身后的地板上。“嗯……我想对你做的事太多了。”史蒂夫的呼吸打在巴基胀大的阴茎末端。那玩意抽搐了起来，史蒂夫的鼻子埋在了它旁边的深色毛发里。他伸出舌头，又长又湿，从底部舔到头部，又重新折返，再把它整个吞了进去。

渴望在巴基的腹部蔓延开来，从他勃发的阴茎一直到跳动的心脏。这不只是性，尽管一开始巴基假装如此。他们的身体如此契合，这不只是肉体的快感，更像承载着厚重的感情，而随着他们每次做爱，巴基的渴求也俞渐热切。这真的是爱吗？他如此自问已经有一段时间，但他又排斥听到答案。巴基逃避着准确的定义，“爱”这个词包含了太多浪漫元素，让他不免想要否认，但随着史蒂夫的嘴唇虔诚地礼拜他的身体，他的心又在疯狂地跳动。还想要更多。

起初史蒂夫说得更多。他们第一次做爱，两个人都筋疲力尽，躺在彼此的怀抱中平复呼吸时，史蒂夫一遍遍轻声对着巴基汗湿的皮肤重复“我爱你”。史蒂夫过于直白的感情让他惊得说不出话，他一动不动地躺在那儿，无力回应，不敢相信这样的人会爱上他这样破碎的人。片刻之后，巴基挣脱了史蒂夫的怀抱，跌跌撞撞地下床洗澡，徒留史蒂夫无言凝望他的背影。那是史蒂夫最后一次说这句话。巴基碎得太厉害，没法说出这句话。

“史蒂夫……我。”巴基喘着粗气。他抬起头，看到他自己的身体，以及史蒂夫埋在他大腿间反复吮吻的样子，后者沐浴在晨光中，如同堕天使一般。他的视线模糊了。“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫关切地抬起头，手背擦过闪着水光的嘴唇。“怎么了，巴克？你还好吗？”

告诉我这一切不会结束。告诉我我就是你在找的那个人。再说一遍我爱你。巴基张了张嘴，可是他只能说出一句“求求你”。

史蒂夫皱起的眉毛松开了，变成一个温暖甜蜜，柔情满满的微笑。“既然你这么说了。”他说着，用自己的身体盖住了巴基的。

 

~*~

 

周六下午，娜塔莎给史蒂夫打来电话，里尔·乔恩的尖叫声打断了巴基的《行尸走肉》马拉松。山姆给史蒂夫下载了这个铃声，本来只是开个玩笑，但这铃声有着激怒别人的能力，史蒂夫就留下了。

“帮我接一下，好吗？”史蒂夫从卧室喊道。

巴基在遥控器上按下“暂停”键，赶在里尔·乔恩再一次喊出“Turn down for what”之前接了电话。“美国队长的手机。我是退休资产。”

“让史蒂夫快点过来，”娜塔莎答道，“我不知道穿哪件礼服，需要他的意见。克林特是帮不上忙了。”

“你也好，娜塔莎，”巴基说，“提前看到裙子不是不吉利吗？”

“那是婚礼前，笨蛋。”

“随你便。”巴基挂断电话，把手机扔到沙发另一端，喊道。“嘿！罗密欧！快点！”

“来了，”史蒂夫匆忙跑进客厅，“我搞不定领结。帮帮我？”

巴基长叹一口气，站起身。“过了七十年了，你还不会打领结，史蒂薇？过来。”

史蒂夫不好意思地笑了，他歪过头，好让巴基调整领结。“不会，我看了无数个油管视频，但还是搞不懂。”

“记得明天提醒我教你。再教一次，”巴基皱起眉头，开始干活，“站好了，别乱晃，要不我没法系。”

“我可不记得你之前也这么苛刻。你会微笑着打领结，再告诉我我很帅。”

“我记得你会再把领结马上拉松，让我必须从头开始。一次又一次。”

“那是因为你专注的样子太可爱了。你知道你认真时会把舌头伸出来吗？”史蒂夫的眼中跳动着欢快的光芒。

巴基眉间的褶皱更深了，他把舌头伸回嘴里。“是，史蒂夫，我知道，”他打好了最后一个环，再把它扶正，“好了。”

史蒂夫后退一步，左右转了转。“我看起来怎么样？”

巴基从史蒂夫闪光的黑漆皮鞋看到他量身定做的西装，再到他迷人的笑容，他的心有些疼痛。史蒂夫看上去闪亮夺目，而他即将挽着一个红唇高跟的女人，与她共度夜晚。巴基希望他的表情没那么僵硬。“像个万人迷，”他最终说道，“每个女孩都会乐意给你号码。”

史蒂夫明亮的笑颜顿时黯淡了。“我不想迷住任何人，也绝不想要什么电话号码。”

“真的？可我还以为你单身，正在择偶。”他没过脑子就说出了这几个字，让这句话像被风吹散的蒲公英一样横亘在他们之间。

史蒂夫显而易见地往后一缩。“噢，你看到了那篇愚蠢的文章。”

“对，”巴基低下头，光裸的脚趾沿着实木地板的接缝滑动，“我最不想要的就是妨碍你寻找梦中情人。”

“我在你回来之前接受的采访，在我们开始……这一切之前，”史蒂夫在两个人之间比划着。他的目光真诚又急切，“我们才刚刚重新开始，巴克。我不想搞砸。别管慈善活动了。我今晚留在家里。”

巴基咽了咽口水，瞥了眼墙上的钟。“不，你都和小娜说好了。我可不想看到一个近身格斗满级、怒气冲冲的红发美女敲我们的门。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，又闭上。“是啊，”他终于说，“我想我得去一趟，但等我回来，我们要谈一谈。”

巴基不置可否地耸耸肩。“只要我还醒着。”

 

~*~

 

巴基送走了史蒂夫，承诺在他回家之前不会做任何蠢事。当你只能在监控下出门时，也没什么蠢事可供选择。他加热了一块冷冻披萨，烫到了他的上颚。喝了一瓶淡啤酒，绝无可能喝醉。他在Netflix上找到了一部软色情电影，但剧情太荒谬，最后还是关上了。看起来他找不到什么蠢事可做。

电视上方的钟敲了七下，巴基换到了当地新闻台。两个热情的主持人正开着玩笑，说着他们很高兴能主持全城规模最大的慈善活动红毯。巴基感觉有点反胃。单身，择偶中。他真的受不了听到史蒂夫亲口说出这句话，所以他关上电视，在沙发上躺下，开始看书。

 

~*~

 

几个小时后，巴基醒过来，之前看的书倒在他的胸口。他揉揉眼睛，坐起身。他的手机在咖啡桌上震动。六条未读短信，五条来自山姆，一条来自史蒂夫。

_山姆：嘿，你在看新闻吗？你的男孩看起来不错。_

_山姆：哇哦，小娜的裙子太棒了。克林特今晚有福了。_

_山姆：巴基！你听到了吗？！_

_山姆：老兄，你竟然一直瞒着我。_

_山姆：[www.youtube.com/capbombshell](http://www.youtube.com/capbombshell)_

_史蒂夫：我刚送完小娜。在回家路上。_

巴基好奇地点开了山姆短信里的油管链接，跳到那个视频。

“现在我们的贵宾来了。”一个穿着耀眼的银色裙子，得当地露出乳沟的金发主持人说。她挽住娜塔莎的手，把她拉近镜头。史蒂夫就在她的左侧，高个，帅气，略带厌倦的表情。主持人先是问了惯例问题，慈善对他们的意义，他们如何加入进来，接着她对上了史蒂夫的视线。“两位一起来的吗？”

“是的，女士，我们是一起的。”史蒂夫回答，释放他邻家男孩式的魅力。

“这是代表你们是一对儿吗？”主持人尖叫道，“我听到了心碎的声音！”

史蒂夫的脸红了。“我——”他有点磕磕绊绊地开口，娜塔莎打断了他。

“我的交往对象不便同行，史蒂夫很绅士地同意代替他陪伴我。”小娜很快说道。

“无数女孩都松了一口气，”主持人的语气轻松下来，“你们都听到了，女士们！美国队长还是单身！”

史蒂夫略带僵硬地笑了笑，准备跟着娜塔莎继续走红毯，但又犹豫了。他靠近了主持人的话筒。“事实上，我不是单身。我有非常重视的人，我等不及回家见他[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691803#_edn2)了，”他直视镜头，露出微笑，“我爱你，待会儿见。”主持人目瞪口呆地望着他，一时说不出话，而她身后的一群记者开始吼叫各式各样的问题，视频结束了。

（注[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691803#_edn2)：原文为“them”，所以史蒂夫没有透露性别。）

巴基呆呆地坐在沙发上，不知道该如何消化他看到的一切。他设想的史蒂夫回家后的对话与这完全不同，但那三个字，他没想到还会听到的三个字，已经让他开始忐忑不安了。

身后传来钥匙插进门锁的声音，接着门开了。“巴克？你还醒着？”史蒂夫走进来，关上门。他看上去好像刚经历了一场突袭，领结松松挂在脖子上，头发散乱，一撮乱发贴在额头上。

“对，在这儿。”巴基用手擦了擦眼睛，把手机丢到咖啡桌上。

“噢，太好了，因为我今晚在红毯上大概太冲动了，而且……”

巴基不记得自己是怎么过来的，也不知道他怎么能这么快就跑过去，可是还没等史蒂夫说完话，他就在他身上了，双手抓着他西装的翻领，把他拉下来，激烈又绝望又肉麻又渴求地亲吻他，直到两人都上气不接下气。

史蒂夫用拇指拨弄着巴基的下巴，手指埋在巴基颈后的发梢里。“嗨，”他说，容光焕发的模样好像能点亮整个房间，“如果每次回家你都这样迎接我，那我可要多找点借口出门了。”

“你真是个混蛋。”巴基看着史蒂夫说话时诱人的嘴唇，红肿，湿润，渴望被再一次的亲吻。他无法抵制这诱惑。他凑近过去，又一次捕获了那对嘴唇，舌头与史蒂夫的交缠。

史蒂夫抵着他的唇微笑。“对，不过我是个爱你的混蛋。”

巴基拉开距离，对上史蒂夫的视线。“你真的知道你做了什么，对吗？你上了本地电视台。媒体肯定都想扒出来那个人是谁。”

“我敢说现在全国都知道了，不过没错，我知道我做了什么。我不想让你觉得我在寻找除你之外的什么人，”史蒂夫用手掌捧住巴基的脸颊，“一直都是你，巴基。我该早点告诉你。”

“你说过的，只是当时我还没准备好，”巴基的手指沿着史蒂夫的衣领跳跃，抚摸衣服的边缘，又攀上他的衬衫领口，绕过他的后颈，“但是现在我准备好了。”

“很好，因为我要说个没完了，”史蒂夫雀跃得满面红光，“我爱你，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。一直都是。”

巴基很想低下头，在不适的窘迫中做个鬼脸，想要躲起来，沉湎于自我憎恨中不见天体，可史蒂夫值得被更好对待。史蒂夫值得一个足够勇敢的人，能够正视他，接受他坦率真诚的爱意的对象。巴基还不能完全做到，但他总会做到的，而和史蒂夫共度的每一天都让他变得越来越和美国队长相衬。他深吸一口气，展平肩膀，和史蒂夫对望。

“我也爱你，”他承认了。史蒂夫蓝色眼眸中闪烁的纯粹的爱慕让他的心怦怦跳动，他不由得咧开嘴笑了，“但我不会涂口红，你再怎么求我也不行。”

史蒂夫的微笑更灿烂了。“不行？就算为了我也不行？那肯定很衬你眼里的那抹灰。”

“闭嘴，带我上床吧，要不你真的要回归单身了。”巴基假意怒吼着，靠近他又偷走了一个吻。


End file.
